far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
A. Guisman
Alexander Guisman "Another day, another shame brought upon me" Director Alexander Guisman, Formerly of House [REDACTED], is a member of the A.C.R.E. Board of Directors. He is the Director of A[REDACTED] Coterie Response Endeavor, or more commonly known as [REDACTED]. He is in charge of taking care of problems that A.C.R.E. would like solved fast and discreetly. He spends most of his time in a large secluded office speaking to multiple response teams at a time, organizing and strategizing for new operations agreed upon by the Board. While he is in charge of this important task, he is also one of the representatives to other active factions with operators of their own: the 14 Red Dogs as well as the Deathless and House Crux. History Not much is known about the background of Guisman as he keeps it that knowledge to himself. But for the past couple decades he has grown somewhat more distant and hardly discusses topics outside of the now or the future. All that is known is that Guisman started working for the company when he was [REDACTED], foregoing his House name and deciding to try his hand at becoming a valuable member of A.C.R.E. Guisman quickly rose through the ranks, demonstrating a unique skill for organization and efficient use of resources. He outmaneuvered every rival, and was quickly folded into some of the more sensitive departments of the company to help and bring them up to speed. It is from these darkened halls that he rose to Directorship at the young age of 32. He has been in this position ever since. His leadership has strengthened the A.C.R.E. CORE's funding and efficiency as well as implementing H.E.R.O., the brain child of Director A. Smith that was handed over to Guisman for implementation and optimization. With his leadership and nuance for the disposed, Guisman is fond of taking what would be a waste, and turning it into profits. With H.E.R.O., Guisman took in the highly trained veterans of the House armies that were let go, either due to a shift of funding or a wounded warrior no longer of any worth to their respective force. But Guisman and Smith found worth in their knowledge and highly trained skills from their background. These individuals are recruited and placed in several [REDACTED] departments. Personality Guisman tries to maintain a very cool demeanor on the exterior. He is very polite to the nobility and respectful to his fellow Directors. He has a heavy yet fair hand when talking to the common folk, but never needlessly cruel. When it comes to large crowds he tries to avoid commotion, being much more likely to sit by himself or in small groups where he feels he can have more control over the situation. In the Boardroom Guisman remains pensive and quiet. He normally only talks when addressed or feels the board has made an oversight. Guisman himself brings to the board [REDACTED] to be discussed and agreed upon. When given order for [REDACTED] Guisman gathers all pertinent information and will seclude himself until all tasks are preformed to the letter. When it comes to friends and family Guisman [SECTION REMOVED] Operations responsible for [REDACTED] [REDACTED] H.E.R.O. [REDACTED] Diplomat to : 14 Red Dogs, Deathless and House Crux [REDACTED] Category:Characters Category:Patreons Category:A.C.R.E. Members